If He Were a Snake
by AmeStrom
Summary: What if Ron was in Slytherin? How would things look then. Written for the The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition- Round 10


Disclaimer: The Harry potter series belongs to J. K. Rowling. The only profit I gain from this story is the enjoyment and experience of writing it.

Written for the The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition- Round 10

Main Prompt: CHASER 2: A relationship between two characters in different Houses.

Additional Prompt:

1)4.(word) careless

2)5.(quote) 'Out of the millions and millions of people that inhabit this planet, he is one of the tiny few I can never have.' - Tabitha Suzuma, Forbidden

3)11.(myth) carrots help you see in the dark

 **If He Were a Snake**

Malfoy and he were waiting for class to begin. "I swear potions can be the worst," he groaned to Malfoy as he slumped forward onto the table.

Draco let out a chuckle, "What don't appreciate having a whole class period to see Snape take points from the Gryffindors."

"Come off it! You know I am horrible at potions."

Draco nodded. "At least you're better than that fool, Longbottom."

Ron's eyes drifted over to the door to watch as other students filtered in. He would never admit it but his heart beat just a little bit faster when Hermione Granger entered. He would have given anything not to have this feeling. She had been stunning at the Yule Ball and she was brilliant. It was amusing to see Draco fume evertime she stole the top grade from him. Ron would ask her out in a heartbeat if she was in any other house. Ravenclaw students were fine and Hufflepuff was cutting it close. But Gryffindor was only if you wanted to be excommunicated by your own house. The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin dated back to the founders.

Sighing, he rested his face in his arms. Listening absently as Snape sweeped into the room instantly gaining attention, he straightened up to watch today's potion appear on the blackboard.

#

Let out another drawn out sigh caused Blaise's eyebrow to twitch. He sent a glare at Ron over his book.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled and looked down at his still unfinished homework. He still had his Transfiguration essay to write but at the moment he felt it was a lost cause.

"What's the matter?" Blaise asked in a resigned tone, setting aside his book.

Ron didn't look up as he slowly flicked through his Transfiguration book. "It's nothing," he murmured dejectedly.

"If it was nothing, I wouldn't be this annoyed! So spit it out!" Blaise snapped, his eyes narrowing.

Ron finally looked up but focused on the bookshelves over Blaise's shoulder, "There is nothing that can be done about it."

Blaise gritted his teeth in frustration at Ron dancing around the subject. "Listen! I'll help, whatever it is."

"How do I go out with someone from Gryffindor?" Ron blurted out.

Blaise grimaced, "Of course it had to be that." He muttered more to himself than Ron. "Look," he begin rather hesitantly. "Forget about her. Thats the best bit of advice I can give you. Dating a Gryffindor is just not done."

Ron sighed again and turned back to his homework. Blaise let out his own sigh of giving into his fate of listening to Ron's grievances.

#

Even food didn't help improve his mood much. He sat between Darco and Blaise, shifting food around his plate. Draco chatted loudly to another student in their year and Blaise had a rather displeased scowl on his face.

"Eat your carrots," He snapped suddenly.

"Why?" Ron asked, brows furrowing in confusion as he looked down at his plate.

"Because they help you see in the dark," Blaise said, spearing one on his fork as he spoke.

Ron frowned, unsure if it was a jab at his current predicament or if Blaise was just telling him to eat.

"I don't think that's really true," He said as he took a bite out of the vegetable.

Blaise frowned. "Yes, it is. You use it in the night sight potion."

Ron had some doubts as to if the vegetable had any magical powers regardless if you used it in a potion. It struck him as a very muggle-like vegetable. Shrugging he took another bite out of it missing the smirk that slid across Blaise's face.

#

Hermione Granger fidgeted in her seat which was unusual for her. Her eyes darted over Harry's shoulder to the far table. The Slytherin table to be more precise. Ron Weasley, youngest son of the Weasley family and the only one to ever be sorted into Slytherin. He was defiantly the black sheep of the family, Keeper of the Slytherin Quidditch team and even good friends with Draco Malfoy. Though he didn't seem to share Draco's view he didn't vocalize objections either.

Ron usually was full of energy and caught everyone's attention, today he seemed depressed about something. Zabini was distracting him at the moment, but she had seen him before that. She couldn't really tell you when she started to develop feelings for him. Perhaps when he showed to everyone that he wasn't just another Slytherin by helping them to save his sister during their second year. Or when Ron didn't jinx them in the backs during the chaos at the Quidditch World Cup when they ran into each other.

But the problem was that he WAS in Slytherin. She knew logically that not all bad wizards came from Slytherin. For example, Peter Pettigrew had been in Gryffindor and look how he turned out. She frowned as she thought back to third year.

It all came back to how bad Slytherins were. If Ron truly was as great a the rest of his family, he should be in Gryffindor with the rest of them. Deciding not to think about it anymore, she pulled her Arithmancy schoolbook from her bag. She had more important things to dwell on with their O.W.L this year.

#

In the Hog's Head Hermione had thought everyone had arrived once Fred, George and Lee Jordan showed up. But a few minutes afterwards the door opened once more and Ron Weasley entered.

"Who invited you?" Kati said sending Ron a rather nasty glare. Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, both tensed as if expecting a fight. Several others were sending the Slytherin a few suspicious looks.

"I did," Spoke Ginny with a frown at Katie. "If Fred and George can come, so can Ron."

"But he is a Slytherin!" Katie snapped back.

"And your hairy Gryffindor!" Ron spoke up. "This isn't going to be a truce or anything. I just came because Ginny thought this," He Waved a hand towards Harry, "Was a good idea."

Katie still glowered, but seemed to accept this and relaxed back into her chair.

"Have a seat and here's a butterbeer." George said, breaking Ron's rigid stance by pulling him into a chair beside the twins. Ron still seemed a bit tense, but accepted the drink and gave a quiet greeting to the Ravenclaws. Everyone settled down after this incident and turned their attention to Harry.

"Er," said Hermione, her voice slightly higher than usual out of nerves. "Well — er — hi."

And the meeting began.

#

The meeting had gone a lot smoother than she had expected. She had noticed that Ron had, surprisingly barely talked through it and had even signed his name without complaint. Ron was standing out in the sunlight with his hands tucked in his pockets. Obviously waiting for Hermione, Harry and Neville to exist the Hog's Head. Once they did, he approached them quickly, "You lot aren't as bad as I thought."

He sent a quick glance over at Hermione. Something akin to pain and sorrow flashed across his features. But before she could properly read them the emotions were gone just as quick as they had come.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as someone shouted his name from down the street. Turning they saw an irate Zabini walking towards them.

"What are you doing!" He growled casting the trio a cautious. "Don't be careless with your life."

"They're not going to kill me, Blaise. Their Dumbledore favorites for Merlin's sake."

Zabini huffed and his glower deepened, "You know what I meant. Don't forget your ambition. You're better than losing to that petty emotion."

Ron opened his mouth, but Zabini waved a hand. "Come on, Draco is waiting for us at the Three Broomsticks." Grabbing Ron's arm, he literally dragged him down the street away from the confused Gryffindors.

"What was that about?" asked Neville thoroughly confused.

"I don't know." Harry murmured, also at a loss. Hermione bit her lip as she wondered why Zabini was so angry to see Ron with them.

 _"Don't be careless with your life."_ Had he been concerned that Ron be considered a traitor talking to some Gryffindors. But the emotions part seemed out of place for that.

#

Ron had come to the first D.A. meeting even with the threat of Umbridge's rule. They had ended up being paired together. Though he was particularly good at spell casting his determination and stubbornness prevailed.

Once he finally got it down towards the end of the meeting they stopped to watch the other pairs. "I have never got a chance to tell you this, but you're brilliant." She felt her heart rise at the unexpected compliment. Then he added. "For a Gryffindor."

Her heart sank just as fast and she frowned at the barrier that was between them. _"Out of the millions and millions of people that inhabit this planet, he is one of the tiny few I can never have."_ The thought was almost sickening he was infuriating but perhaps in another life it could have worked. One where they weren't in rival houses that poison their thoughts against each other.

Side note to those who might be interested. Ron being in Slytherin has been an idea that I've been playing around with for a while. If your interested and let me know. I'll put it on my list to work and I'll start to post once Quidditch season is over.


End file.
